The Lonely Lover
by omygeeitsme
Summary: Ever since, THAT day. Little Kagome was destined to be lavished in the luxuries of the world. She could have anything. But could she have love.? No. Being a geisha.....love is forbidden.
1. Flashback

Flashback

"Mother?" a little girl, of age 5 dressed in a satin pink kimono with cherry blossoms prints, screamed to her mother. Her mother lay dying in blood. "Ka...Ka...Kagome? My sweetheart, I love you..." with each word the beautiful dying women fell into an eternal deep sleep. Kagome yelped in terror as a tentacle grabbed her from behind and pulled her to a shadowed figure. "OH! I did not my love had such a beautiful daughter!" the man silkily whispered into little Kagome's ears. Her eyes widened in fear, "YOU! YOU hurt mother!". The man smirked, "Very bright for someone your age, little one." She tried to relieve herself from the handsome assaulter's grasp. "NO, little you will be mine!" He said as he tightened his grip on the pale limp body of Kagome. " I wanted your mother! She did not heed my warnings, so now I shall have you, dear." Her cerulean blue eyes flecked with emerald turned to those of stone cold red eyes. She stammered innocently, "what...What do you want?" He grinned, "You, my sweet. You." Kagome writhed her body free of his grasp and ran. She ran as far away from that man as possible. As she flew past the village, she heard a deep voice that growled menacingly, "I will come back for you, bitch."

End Flashback

A beautiful girl leaned into her mahogany dresser and traced her reflection in the mirror. Her ebony curls cascaded down her figure as her full coral lips formed into a pout. Her clear apricot skin shone golden as the ray of the sun hit upon her complexion. she arose and swayed onto the bed. Her eyes, the color of the sea, portrayed great sadness. A young woman gasped as she heard a door close behind her.

"Kagome? Dear, is that you?" an elderly woman asked as she made her way into the pink room decorated with cherry blossoms.

"Hai, Yuri, tis I." "What are you doing here, my sweet?"

"Nothing...just thinking! JUST LEAVE! PLEASE!" Kagome growled.

The elderly woman sighed and left the room without a protest. Kagome had not meant to hurt the old woman's feelings, for it was Yuri who had saved her and kept her that day. Ever since THAT day, she was destined to be lavished in expensive perfumes, shampoos, and kimonos, for Yuri had transformed the young helpless Kagome into a gorgeous geisha. Throwing aside her troubles, Kagome hurried over to the bathroom and started to prepare herself for the guests. She covered her porcelain face in a white powder, painted her full lush lips a bright red, and adorned her eyes in beautiful forest green eyeshadow. She was the epitome of beauty. breathtaking-to put it simply. She grabbed an emerald kimono embroidered with gold doves. She silently headed to the door to apologize to Yuri.

"Yuri!?!" Kagome searched for the old woman.

"Yes, Kagome." the woman replied coldly.

"I...I...Im sorry, Yuri." She replied regretfully.

"Oh Kagome!" Yuri rushed toward Kagome and embraced her in a motherly fashion.

"Gomen, I did mean to yell. It is not my place to yell at my owner. I was just thinking about my past. " Kagome replied sadly.

Yuri grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled, "My dear, you.. you are my life and my pride..the daughter I never have had. You shall never speak that way about your self!"

Kagome bowed and hugged the old woman back.

"Oh, and Kagome dear, the guest are here to see you."

Kagome grimaced inwardly. She hated to be shown off to males and to entertain them, but then again she was a geisha, but she was a geisha who had never lost her honor. at least not yet. She tip-toed to the main living room as she saw two men lavished with clothes from the west- White suits. She gasped, the men were HOTTTT- to put it shortly.


	2. The Guests

Author's Note: Nope I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Guests

They looked like brothers--- to simply put it. Her stunning cerulean eyes scanned the guests. Each wore a white Armani suit, with a pair of Hugo Boss shades. Kagome's fleeted to the tallest brother. The silver strands surrounded his perfectly chiseled face giving him an almost feminine look. Yes. He was what we would consider a PRETTY BOY! His eyes were a piercing amber- quite intimidating to say the least. His perfect hollow high cheek bones were adorned with dark magenta stripes. Buried beneath the silver were two pointed (almost elf-like) ears.

"Kawaii.." Kagome sighed, immediately catching the attention of the two brothers.

Kagome turned a cherry rouge that rivaled her white painted face. She immediately turned her eyes on the younger brother. He was a spitting mirror image of his brother but nothing decorated his hard fierce face, and nestled in the silver mass were a pair of ears. Not just any ears, but… DOGGY EARS!

Kagome approached the hanyou and the demon cautiously.

"Konichiwa. Watashi wa.. wa Kag..Kagome."

"Hn." Came the cold reply from the magenta-striped pretty boy.

"Konichiwa. Watashi wa Inuyasha." The hanyou glared at his brother beckoning him to recite his name as well.

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru does not talk to prostitutes."

"WHAA..?! ARE YOU CALLING ME A PROSTITUTE?! WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" Kagome screeched on the brink of tears.

"Hai. I did, Geisha." Came his cold reply followed by his signature smirk that made all the ladies swoon, but sent Lady Kagome into a fit of Rage.

"MY NAME IS KAGOME! SAY IT WITH ME! KA-GO-ME!!!!"

"Well, KA-GO-ME," he said mockingly, "This Sesshoumaru doesn't give a damn."

Yuri glanced apologetically to Sesoumaru and replied, "Well, Lord of the Western Lands, what brings you into my modest home?"

"This Sesshoumaru is in need of a Geisha."

"Hai, would you like to see them all?"

Kagome smirked and thought, _There__ is no way in hell is he going to pick me. Thank god I made such a 'good' impression…_

Happily, Kagome turned back into the front door to bring out the other Geishas.

"Kagome, no need. You will suffice." Came his smart-ass reply.

"WHAT?! I WILL NOT. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

He raised a delicate brow and….yeah smirked.

"Lord of the Western Lands, Miss Ka-Go-Me."

"Yuri… You can't make me go,ne?"

"This Sesshoumaru will give Yuri ten million yen."

Yuri gasped, for her Geisha house had never had anyone bring in that much money.

Author's Note: Hehe Cliffy . I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is welcome . Free milk and cookies for reviewers . Happy belated Holidays to everyone :D


	3. What about Love?

Author's Note: The song is "What About Love" by Heart

Disclaimer: nope. I don't own Mr. Inu

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What about love?**

At a loss of words, Yuri stammered, "I..I…I… Hai."

"I knew you wouldn't mind." came the confident reply of Sesshoumaru.

Yuri bowed and led Kagome into the privacy of the kitchen.

In one word, Kagome's world came crashing down.

"YURI?!"

"My child, this is what happens."

"You can't send me with..with… that BRUTE!?"

"Kagome! He is the Lord of the Western Lands. Be grateful he chose you!"

"Yuri, I thought you.. I thought…"

"Hush, child. I know. Yuri knows how you feel. I was a Geisha at one point in my life. Life is not easy."

"But… what about… what about love?"

_ Ive__ been lonely. I__ve__ been waiting for you. __Im__ pretending and __thats__ all I can do. __The love __Im__ sending __Aint__ making it through to your heart.__Youve__ been hiding, never letting it show. __Always trying to keep it under control. __You got it down and __youre__ well. __On the way to the top. __But __theres__ something that you forgot._

Kagome continued choking back the tears that threatened to fall. "Yuri, I want someone to care about me."

_What about love?Dont you want someone to care about you? What about love? Dont let it slip away. What about loveI only want to share it with you. You might need it someday._

"Yuri, I want to meet the one man when he holds me tight in his arms…it's still not tight enough, and feels like all of reality disappears around and all I see is him…"

_I cant tell you what youre feeling inside. I cant sell you what you dont want to buy. Somethings missing and you got to look back on your life. You know something here just aint right. _

"When I can't stop thinking about him and he's the only one I want to see…"

_What about love? Dont you want someone to care about you? What about love? Dont let it slip away. What about love? I only want to share it with you._

"The man who'll only hold me, kiss me. Only me…"

_What about love? Dont you want someone to care about you? What about loveDont let it slip awayWhat about loveI only want to share it with you_

"…Even when I'm not with him… All I'll have to do is close my eyes…and he'll be in my dreams. I want to be so crazy in love that I can't distinguish between reality….and fantasy. Because my reality is my fantasy.."

_What about love?_

"Kagome!" A enraged Yuri, slapped the pale delicate face of the day dreaming Geisha.

"Yuri?" She croaked miserably.

"Kagome, dear child.." Yuri embraced the young girl shaken with equally young passion.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I thought I found love here."

"Kagome… Kagome… I kept you here after what all happened that day… Is this the way you are going to pay me back?"

Kagome snapped back with the chinese proverb, "When I behold the sacred Liao Wo (a species of grass symbolizing parenthood) My thoughts return to those who begot me, those who raised me, and now are tired. I would repay the bounty the have given me. But it is as the sky; it can never be approached… I can never repay you….for all that you've done, Yuri. I don't know if I can give up my love…my passion…my young heart…."

Yuri gently stroked Kagome's raven tresses.

"I know it's hard, dear. I know… I've been through with it… But think what the money you'll bring in. You'll lead a wealthy life, young one. I want the best for us…"

"Yuri, I ….I…I..can..t"

"Kagome, dear do it for me…"

"H….H…Hai…" She struggled the one word that would change her life….

Forever…


	4. War!

Author's Note: I don't own Inuyasha! But I would love to see reviews! Please!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

War

She tentatively drew near to the the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru was impressed---to say the least---at how the passionate fierce girl could muster enough strength to comply with his offers. He was expecting a revolt or a tirade at the least. Thinking to himself, he gave her his signature smirk and in his Amber orbs twinkled something most would call "mischief".

"Glad to see the barbaric harlot transformed into a civilized young woman."

Kagome glared at him and smiled forcefully. She murmured through gritted teeth, " Looks deceive."

He raised his delicate eyebrow once again but decided not to counter attack.

"Bitch, get ready. We leave tonight." He added casually as if tossing away her immature retort.

"B…B..Bitch?!BITCH?!"

"If this Sesshoumaru remembers correctly, and let me tell you, Bitch, I'm never wrong."

Kagome gave an exasperated cry and stomped past the decorated carpets into the her room.

_Oh. __Sesshoumaru__…You have no idea what you just did. Hell. Yes, I think I'll give you hell._

She smirked to herself as she carelessly tossed her attire into a large rose Vera Bradley suitcase. Chuckling to herself, Kagome threw in her provocative Victoria's Secret slip. Angrily, she picked the shortest, deepest slitted, and tightest kimonos she owned.

_Oh, hell. He wants a prostitute, harlot or a bitch. I'll show that bastard. _

Kagome was never the one to wear slutty attire; Instead, she preferred the classy elegant grand kimonos that showed her slender figure.

Giggling, she flung her suitcase behind her back and skipped into the living room.

"Kagome!" Yuki shouted.

"Hai, Yuki?" She asked innocently batting her long lashes.

"You are disrespecting the great Lord. Apologize. Now."

"Oh… Sesshou… Am I embarrassing you?" She cooed suggestively running her hand up and down her long creamy legs.

Inuyasha smirked. He was going to like this girl…a lot.

"Oh Yasha?! Like what you see?" she huskily breathed indicating her provocative clothes.

While she was in her room, she changed into a thin, tight yukata that left nothing for the imagination. The white (see-through ehmm…)yukata did complement her creamy smooth skin. Anyone could see those long beautiful slender legs that shown through the translucent fabric. Don't get me wrong… She wore a slip underneath, but that didn't help. At all.

Inuyasha grinned cheekily, "Hell yeah."

Kagome laughed and winked at Inuyasha. She knew that she and Inuyasha were going to be good friends, for they both wanted to make Sesshoumaru's life…..living hell. To say the least.

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru knew that bitch was a prostitute." Angered by the way Inuyasha raped her with his eyes.

"Awww, Sesshou!" Kagome pouted making sure to show her lush cherry lips.

Sesshoumaru smirked knowing this was an act. "Bitch, I pray you change. Your inappropriate behavior will not change this Sesshoumaru's mind."

Kagome pretended to gasp but huskily retorted, "Sesshou-kun, darling… What ever do you mean?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not have time for such foolish things. Let's go."

As an enraged Kagome stomped her way into a white Benz, Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to eye what her beauty had to offer.

Inuyasha reached out and took hold of Kagome's petite wrists which contrasted with his hard calloused palms. He gently helped her into the car. She gave him a genuine smile and a small 'thank you'. Inuyasha had taken a liking to the girl who didn't swoon at the looks of the Takahashi brothers. He liked her young fiery temper. To put it simply, he liked everything about her.

"Kagome, you are beautiful…" came a silky voice. Stunned, Kagome quickly turned as she came face to face with Inuyasha. Taking advantage of her vulnerability he planted a chaste kiss on her plump red lips.


	5. Wow

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha! Lol I love reviewers!

I love the following people hugs Thanks reviewers!

Sarah

&&

Kittyb78

&&

Ouran from the lover of anime

&&

Alternative Angel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow

Dazed, she stared at him in awe. Inuyasha just gave her his classic smirk and a wink. He leaped out of the back and moved to get into the front passenger seat beside his older brother.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and glared at him.

"Oi, wench. SENSITIVE HEARING!" He growled through gritted fangs.

"I hate you." She whispered choking back tears.

"Wha?" He asked confusedly.

"Inuyasha, you bastard! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!!!!" The tears that threatened to fall now landed freely on her cotton yukata.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment but then burst out laughing hysterically.

"Ka! KAGOME! Ahahahaha! You are a fucking Geisha. That ain't gunna fool me, Wench."

Kagome kicked his seat and flung herself out of the car. Closing her eyes to stop the tears, she headed home. Well, until she bumped into something…

_Fucking trees._

She looked up to see that she hadn't run into a tree…more like a well toned six pack. She raised her head to stare into a pair of amber eyes. Regardless of who it was Kagome needed comforting so she tackled Sesshoumaru and cuddled her tousled head on the crook of his neck. Sesshoumaru blinked, not knowing what had happened. He didn't know how to comfort the crying youth. To make matters easier, so they could get to the Western Lands on time, he held her close to his chest and carried her bridal style to the car. He could feel her well defined curves and perfect through the thin yukata. He placed the sleeping figure gently in the back seat. He gently discarded his white Armani blazer and placed it on the shivering girl. He sighed as he got into the driver's seat.

"Inuyasha, what have you done now you mongrel?"

"Shut the fuck up, Fluffy. It ain't any of your business." Inuyasha grunted as he glanced back at the sleeping figure. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Half-breed, answer me now." He demanded.

"I kissed her. OKAY?!"

"Hn." Was all the great Lord said. He was quite impartial about the episode that occurred between his geisha and his younger brother. She was a geisha, nonetheless. Besides, she infuriated him beyond belief. It was a wonder that he hadn't broken her delicate neck.

"The wench made a helluva deal over one kiss, when her occupation is selling herself." He snorted disgustedly.

"Inuyasha, you will cease this nonsense at once." He chided gravely.

After a couple of hours, The threesome reached the stairs of the Imperial Palace of the Western Lands. Kagome was shook awake by the hanyou.

"Wench. Oi! WENCH! Get up!" He yelled. Kagome screamed in surprise and hit her head on the car door.

"Baka." She muttered as she got out.

The Imperial Palace was gorgeous, to say the least. The stairs that led to the palace were made of pure carved marble. The Palace consisted of ten domes that were ornately decorated with precious gem stones. The outside of the palace consisted of a beautiful orchard and a charming porch. Large willow trees surrounded the campus.

"Wow…" Kagome whispered softly.

During the time Kagome had spent wondering in amazement, Sesshoumaru had changed into a pair of black silk pajama pants and…shirtless .

He smirked and breathed into her ear, "Hn. Like what you see?"

Kagome giggled at the sudden breath that enveloped her ear. She turned behind to see a shirtless Sesshoumaru. Her breath hitched as she stared at a well toned muscled abdomen.

"Wow… I do." She whispered more to herself.

"This Sesshoumaru thought you would." He replied coolly smirking.

"No…NO!!! I meant the palace."

He raised a delicate eyebrow and his smirk grew wider, "Of course, I was referring to the Imperial Palace. What else would I be referring to?"

She gave a frustrated 'humph' and made her way into the springs to bathe and get dressed.


	6. I Hate You

Author's Note: Aww thanks to all you amazing reviewers out there . I absolutely adore you guys .

Well I love the following people .

Sweet Rain Fox- Hehe I'm going to try to get 4 to 5 chapters in every day :D

Kittyb78 - hugs

AngelofMist- Hehe I can't help it either . Sesshou is one hot hunk. .

AlternativeAngel- Thanks for your AMAZING idea . This chapter is dedicated to you .

Rachael- Aww thanks!

Ihaveweirdfriends- Haha thanks!

So this chapter is especially dedicated to all my FANTABULOUS reviewers! Arigatou!

Disclaimer: Once again…I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I HATE YOU.

_The nerve of that man…UGHHHH! That confident arrogant bastard…_

Stomping, Kagome made her way to the trunk of the Benz to take out her silk robes and towels. Swiftly grabbing her materials, she gasped.

_Ay. Didn't Yuri pack shampoo, soap, and perfume?! __Ayyyyyyyy_

Sighing she made her way to the palace searching for someone to take her back to the city. Exhausted, she sat on the green marble steps. Closing her eyes, she thought of what had happened in the past few days. She was thankful that she could keep her mind of disturbing things like her past.

"Oi! Wench! MOVE!!!" came a loud cry. Lazily looking up she saw Inuyasha.

"Huh?"

"Atleast if you ain't moving, help me take some of YOUR junk to YOUR room!"

Dazed, she smiled goofily at the enraged hanyou. "Hai… I'll take my stuff upstairs myself."

"Oi, Wench? You feeling okay?" He asked puzzled at her calm behavior, but shrugged it off as soon as she didn't reply.

She ambled up to the confused hanyou and gently grabbed her baggage. Kagome made her way into the palace leaving the surprised hanyou behind. As soon as she climbed the 48 granite steps, she remembered that she forgot to ask Inuyasha for directions.

_Ugh…What was I thinking?! He probably thinks I'm some psychopath with __schizophrenia__My luck.__ I guess it follows me everywhere…_

The frustrated young geisha sighed continuously no kowing what to do. Until she felt a light tap behind her. She literally jumped out of her robes. Flushed, she turned around to see the stoic lord who had caused her stress in the past day or so. Sesshoumaru was stunned to see the girl sitting reticently by herself beside his room, but he was even more stunned to see how beautiful the annoying geisha looked frustrated and flustered. He almost wanted to reach down and pat her head to reassure that thinkgs wouldn't be so bad, but his pride wouldn't let him do it. Besides, he shouldn't get attached to the creature. Shaking his head violently, he came to his senses and asked coldly,

"What do you need, Geisha."His emotionless voice made the question sound more like a demand.

Stumbling for words, she studied his features. He looked to be about 26ish. She looked at his well sculpted body that was even conspicuous through his black silk yukata. She almost wanted to trace his muscles with her long delicate fingers. Quickly tugging her thoughts from the gutter, she replied quite hesistantly,

"I…I.. I was wondering where my..my…my a….my room was." She mustered put finally. Awestruck at the handsome demon lord in front of her.

If one would look close enough, one could see a ghost of a smile tugging at the sides of his pursed lips.

"Well, Geisha…That happens to be my room. Unless you want to join me?" He asked almost hinting an amusent in his voice. Smirking to himself, he thought that wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Ha… WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" she screamed.

"I thought so." He smirked as usual.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE HOW YOU GET JOY OF SEEING OTHER PEOPLE SUFFER!" She shouted flaming with anger.

Drawing her in by the waist he faked a frown and replied casually, "That's too bad. I've actually taken a liking to you. In fact, I love you."

Cerulean orbs instantly clashed with amber orbs. Speechless.

With all the pride she had left, she pushed the amused Demon Lord angrily. She pounded his chest constantly.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! HOW CAN YOU PLAY WITH A PERSON'S FEELINGS?! I HATE YOU. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THREE WORDS…" She screamed running down the stairs.

The tears blinding where she was going, she ran right into the arms of an amused hanyou.


	7. SHOWERS!

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating yesterday :[ I made an extra long chappy to make for it .

Thanks to my reviewers as usual .

Iheartanime43

Angelof Mist

Alternative Angel

Ihaveweirdfriends

BlindDestiny

Disclaimer : …and I still don't inuyasha.

Have fun! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Showers?!**

Not caring who it was, Kagome grabbed the yukata of the wide-eyed hanyou. She slowly lifted her head and saw the soft smile of the speechless hanyou. Inuyasha saw her crystal ocean eyes blurry with the tears that threatened to fall once more. He took his calloused thumb and brought it to her contrasting soft cheek and gently rubbed the tears that stained her flustered face.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered as he rubbed her back to soothe the distressed Geisha. She dug her face into his shirt deeper. Inuyasha's once red yukata was now an array of whites and pinks and blues. Looking down at the saddened girl, he sweeped her off her feet and made his way upstairs past the stoic lord who looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. Something in the emotionless demon lord stirred.

InuYasha scowled at his oder brother and made his way with Kagome to his bedroom.

"InuYasha!" he bellowed.

"What!?" Inuyasha gritted through clenched fangs.

"Where are you taking the girl?" He asked softly.

"What is it to you where I take the wench?!" he growled.

"Take her to HER room." He muttered.

"No. She needs someone." the hanyou said defiantly.

"Now." Sesshoumaru said a little louder.

"Whatever." Murmured the Hanyou.

"You will pay for your insolence if you don't…" he growed.

InuYasha decided not to comply so Sesshoumaru wouldn't waken the poor girl who was nestled against InuYasha's chest. Kagome's room wasn't that hard to find. What was hard was carrying Kagome as well as her suitcase. Sighing, InuYasha looked at the serene girl in his arms. Looking at her made him melt inside. He wanted to protect this stranger. He would do anything for her. To keep it short, he wanted her. Only her. Softy, pacing her on her bed, he sat beside the creature. Somehow he found the soft snores of the sleeping girl comforting. Leaning in, he kissed her hair. He placed a hand on the young girl's forehead to only find that the young girl was sick. InuYasha decided it was best to take her to a doctor, but in her broken form he decided he would just bring the doctor home.

As InuYasha walked into the garage to start the car, the cold demon lord made his way into Kagome's room. He carefully sat beside the silent sleeping form. Before he knew what he was doing, he was gently stroking the tired girl's hair. In the heat of the moment, he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the sleeping girl. Observing her, he noticed that she uncannily resembled Kokoro. Shaking his head of thoughts, he gently got up, making sure she didn't wake up. To calm his thoughts, Sesshoumaru decided to take a cold shower, but before going he told the maids to tell him when Kagome awakes. He also told them where he was going.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Getting up, she found herself in a room she didn't remember. Rubbing her throbbing temples, she pulled herself of the bed and tried to recollect what had happened. Deciding it was best to relieve the stress, she sauntered into the kitchen to ask one of the maids where the shower was.

Giggling to themselves, they thought she was looking for Sesshoumaru, so they pointed the way to Sesshoumaru's room. Confused, Kagome scratched her head. Kagome was never the one to ask for directions. Dolefully, she dragged herself up to his room. Staring at the king-sized feather bed, she suddenly felt a little dizzy. She pulled herself on the large poster bed, and lightly rested. Waiting for the dull throbbing to cease, she reclined on the overly comfortable bed.

Meanwhile InuYasha drove sixty miles just to get a decent doctor in the bustling city. Finding thefamous hospital, he entered and winked at the receptionist. She giggled and called him to the front.

"Hey, Kiks."

"Hey, Yash! How's life been treating you? Besides, what brings you here?"

InuYasha and Kikyo were childhood friends, and at one point had a relationship, but they both decided they'd rather be friends.

"Well, actually. Can I borrow the doc for a while?"

"Uh, sure. I'll call Dr. Kaede. Just wait."

"Feh."

After waiting a good fifteen minutes, Kaede and InuYasha were on their way to Kagome.

Drying himself and his long silver mane, Sesshoumaru tied the towel around his waist. Because he had forgot his clothes, he opened the bathroom door to enter his bedroom. He made his way into the walk-in closet, to pick out an outfit. Kagome blinked from behind the covers hoping he wouldn't see her cuddled in his bed. Holding her breath, she chewed on her nails nervously. Sesshoumaru didn't notice the little lump on his bed, as he tried reaching for his favorite pair of Versace slacks. Reaching a little too far, the towel around his waist came a little lose and slid off his slick body. Not caring, since it was only him in the room he resumed picking out his favorite comfortable Lacoste polo. Kagome stared awe-struck at the perfectly molded body but 'Eeped'.

Sesshoumaru scowled hoping it was just his imagination, but found a trembling flushed Kagome. Wide-eyed. Amber interwined with cerulean.


End file.
